warriorsthe_clans_of_hawaiifandomcom-20200213-history
Healing Herbs
Wounds sustained during battle – or from simply clumsiness – can cause all kinds of damage to cats, from blood loss, to scarring, to infection. If wounds aren't treated with the correct herbs soon enough, injuries can leave a cat maimed or disfigured for the rest of their life – if they even live through the experience. Here is a list of the herbs necessary to maintain the health and wellbeing of the Clans. Noni Berry – A tall-growing tree with dark, shiny leaves, and large, oblong green fruits with an extremely strong, almost rancid smell. Noni leaves are used to treat skin infections or irritation. The fruits have a multitude of uses; the fruits can be eaten to treat stomachache, along with some heart and blood conditions, and the pulp of the fruit can be applied to a cat's fur to get rid of ticks or fleas. This plant can be found in all of the Clans' territories. Ti Leaf – A tall, woody plant with broad leaves and panicles of small yellowish to red flowers that mature into red berries. The leaves can be used to cool fevers (via patients laying on leaves and allowing them to draw out the heat) and can be applied to wounds to prevent infection, or expel poison or toxin from things like snake bites. The plant's roots can be eaten to relieve shortness of breath. The flowers of the plant can be eaten to treat coughs, particularly bloody coughs. This plant can be found in all of the Clans' territories, away from saltwater. Kava – A low-growing shrub with heart-shaped green leaves. The roots can be crushed and eaten to soothe pain, induce sleep, or reduce stress or anxiety. This plant primarily grows in VineClan territory. Turmeric – A relatively tall plant with double rows of long green leaves, and tapered, conical flowers ranging from pale pink to deeper reddish-purple. The roots can be eaten to reduce inflammation or swelling, applied as a poultice to treat burns, rashes, or other skin conditions, and can even be used to treat sinus infections or some cold symptoms by allowing patients to sniff some juice from a freshly cut root into their nasal passages. This plant primarily grows in VineClan and CliffClan territory. Waimea Pipturus – A tree nettle with serrated green leaves and small fruit. The fruit can be applied as a salve to injuries to stop bleeding and encourage skin to heal. The leaves can be eaten to give energy and promote overall wellbeing, and are often used as traveling herbs. This plant grows in all of the Clans' territories, away from saltwater. Candlenuts – A tall, flowering tree with broad green leaves and small, pale nuts that have different uses depending on whether the nuts are ripe or not. When ripe, the nuts can be harvested and heated in the sun until they crack open, and the oil inside can be consumed to cleanse the body and promote generally wellbeing. When green and unripe, the nuts can be harvested and cracked open to access sap that can treat toothaches, and sores, burns, or rashes. This plant can be found in all of the Clans' territories. Uhaloa – A grayish-green shrub with small yellow flowers. The roots of the plant can be chewed to treat coughs or sore throats, and can be eaten to treat asthma, smoke inhalation, or shortness of breath. This plant can be found in all of the Clans' territories. Wild Ginger – A tall, straight-growing herb with dark leaves, and pink to dark red cone-like bracts that contain aromatic juice that can be used to treat stomachaches or nausea, or applied to skin to encourage damaged fur to regrow. This plant grows primarily in VineClan and CliffClan territory. Hibiscus – A green plant with large, brilliant yellow, red, white, or pink flowers. The petals of hibiscus flowers can be eaten to treat cold symptoms or fevers. Pulp made from the plant's leaves can be applied to the skin to heal wounds or burns. The seeds of the plant can also be eaten to speed recovery time from sicknesses, and can even help strengthen damaged nerves. This plant can be found in all of the Clans' territories. Starfish – Sea creatures that come in many different colors, which are dried out and used as splints to mend broken bones. Starfish are only found in the tide pools in ShoreClan territory. Honey – A sweet substance created by bees that is used to soothe sore throats. This resource can be found on any of the Clan's territories, away from water, but can be risky to harvest, as nobody likes bee stings. Cobwebs – Sticky white webs created by spiders that are used to stop bleeding. This resource can be found on any of the Clan's territories, but tends to be more plentiful where there are rocks or trees. Seaweed – A thick, salty-smelling marine plant that can be used to get rid of fleas or ticks. This resource is only found on ShoreClan territory. Mouse bile – A foul-smelling substance that can be used to get rid of fleas or ticks. This resource is primarily found on CliffClan or VineClan territory, as they have the most rodents.